The Fight for the Sky
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Aoi was visiting her childhood friend Taiyou but... she don't know that her two best friends are hidding to her... they will have to fight for Aoi's heart... KyouTaiAoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayoo minna! This is my fist story and it has a new tendence... A love triangle! KyouTaiAoi one. Well enjoy it and i don't own Inazuma Eleven characters (they're of LEVEL 5) AWW sorry for my bad english and my mistakes...I'm spanish... BUT I WILL DO MY BEST!**_

* * *

It's a sunny day in Inazuma Town. A blue-haired girl is running with a huge smile in her face. She is going to visit her childhood friend at the local hospital. She arrrives at the place and pass throwgh the main entrance. She pass the corridor and knooks one of the one-hundred doors.

-Good morning, Taiyou-kun!

A orange haired boy was in a little bed, watching football at turned his head where the girl was when she greets him. He was watching at her with shining blue eyes.

-Ah, Aoi-chan! Ohayo!

She close the door beside her and she went quickly to the table. She was opening a little tapper and filling a glass.

-Then, here you have, your breakfast: chocolate muffins with milk.

She extended her arms with the meal on her hands. He held it but he touch, for accident, her hands. Aoi was blushing for moments and she get so red when he did this. But he didn't notice it or simply he didn't mind.

-Arigato, Aoi-chan!-He looks at her with a big smile that makes Aoi blushing more than before-You are so kind with me. The most part of the day I'm alone and sad because I want to get outside and play soccer with Tenma and the others... But (he was blushing a little) when you come to visit me... I felt so happy because you are here, with me, taking care of me since we were childs... Aoi-chan you are so es-

-OHAYOOO MINNAAA- said a short girl that had enter the room.-Hello Aoi-chan, !

She was Nanobana Kinako, a member of Raimon Team.

-Ugh, hello Kinako-chan.-Aoi was feeling pain inside her. A very unconftable feeling.

-Hello Kinako-chan!-said Taiyou, with a light in his blue eyes.

-Taiyou-kun, I'm waiting you came out the hospital and we can play soccer all toguether! Ah, I forgot! Take this.-She gave it a little box.

-Oh what is this?

-A present of all Raimon Team for you! Well open it!

Taiyou and Kinako were so happy, both toguether...

Aoi knows that her friend loves Kinako (she saw it in his eyes) and inside her, she gets silly angry. She loves Taiyou since they were childs, but she cannot compete against Kinako. She was her best friend. And watching this scene makes feel to Aoi so sad.

-Sorry but I need to go. Bye Kinako-chan, Taiyou-kun.

Taiyou quickily turned to see his childhood friend. He changed his smile for a sad expresion.

-Eto, Aoi-chan!-he left Kinako alone to chase his friend that had been outside the room.

Aoi was running across the hospital's square. She stoped and decided to rest under a tree. She was hidden. The only thing she wanted is disappear or return to France with her parents. She was thinking of all things that she had lived in the city with her friends...Her ''friends''?...Oh gosh...

-AOI-CHAAAN!

-Ugh?-Aoi turned herself to see who was calling her-Taiyou-kun... What is he doing here? He was with Kinako-chan...But why?...Why is he here?

-Yeah I found you! Aoi-chan!-Taiyou was holding her arm for no escape- Why you have leave the room? Aoi-chan are you listen to me?

-Well...eto...I-I-I have to go to...to...mm...ah! I have to go to Tsurugi' s house! He said to me that he need help for his homework...

Aoi was force blushing, her face was red such as a tomato and she only want to run away but Taiyou was holding her arm and he was looking at her with sad eyes.

-Please let me go! I'm late and...

-Aoi-chan, you are coming back, right?-Taiyou expresion changed and now he looks angry-When you finish with Churugi-kun, ok?

-Well, tomorrow...

-But Aoi-chan...Lunch? Please, Ao-

-Gommen, I need to go. Please go to your room.

Taiyou was sad and a bit angry. If he was jealous? No imposible- thought the blue-haired girl, watching at her friend running into the hospital.

Meanwhile she was walking in the street,direction Tsurugi's house she was thinking of the happening on the hospital with her friend...

_..._

-Well a promise is a promise. Here I go...

_**DING DONG**_

-Who is it?- a deep voice asked. After the question the door opened. A tall man with navy blue hair and orange eyes appeared in front of her. He look at her and blushed.

-Oh, Aoi it's you. Please come on.

-Ugh, arigatou... Kyou-kun...

Kyousuke was happy to see Aoi. They meet when they where childs such as Taiyou and he was in love with her, but Aoi doesn't mind.

-Aoi thanks for helping me.

-Eh? Oh no it's nothing. We're friends, right?

-Yeah, friends...-Kyousuke expresion changed when he listen this word.-Only friends...

-Eh,what you do mean?

-Aoi I-

_**DING DONG**_

-Eh?-Kyousuke was suprised.

-I open the door.-said Aoi and she stood up the sofa and opened the entrance. A orange haired boy with shining blue eyes and the Arakumo Gakuen special suit was standing in front of her. He was flushed.

-Aoi-chan!

-Taiyou-kun! (when Aoi said his name Kyousuke stood up the sofa and was walking in they direction) What are you doing here?

-Yeah WHAT are YOU doing HERE?-Kyousuke was angry. He hates Taiyou. He hates him until that day...

_..._

_**THE PAST**_

Kyou-kun!-said a blue haired girl with a pink dress and blue boots.-Here you have you're ice cream!

-Arigatou Aoi-chan...You're very kind...Eto...

-Nothing Kyou-kun! We are friends and I love you a lot!

-A-A-Aoi-chan!-Kyousuke was almost crying-T-T-Thank you...You promise m-

-HELP!

-Ugh?- said the two childs. They saw a little boy with red hospital clothes and a ball on his arms. Some teenagers were cornered him. He was trembling with fear.

-Oh no! He needs help!- the little girl started to run and she left alone her friend.

-Aoi-chan! No, it's dangerous!-Kyousuke cried

-Ugh,please don't hurt me... I only want to play soc-

-SHUT UP LITTLE THIEF!-said one of they- IF YOU WANT THE BALL YOU NEED TO PAY FOR IT!

-Heeey pleeeaasee!

-What?

-Ugh?- the little boy look at Aoi with tearful eyes.

Aoi stood before him and she extend her arms to protect that little boy.

-Wait! You said that he need to pay for that ball, no?

-Eto...Yes?

-Ok,how much?

-...( After paying )

-Thanks girl.-said the shop asistant (one of the teenagers)- And you...!

-He didn't do it again, no?

The boy was looking Aoi with big blue shining eyes.-No.-answer hugging his ball. The teenagers left the childs alone.

-Are you OK?-ask Aoi.

-Yes...Arigatou...

-What's your name?

-Oh yes...Amemiya Taiyou...Nice to meet you...-said the boy with a sad expresion.

-Oh nice name, I'm Sorano Aoi.-she look at he with a huge smile in her face.-Eto...? Are you REALY ok?

Taiyou stood up quickily and start to cry.-S-Sorry...I will pay you the ba-

Aoi cut it with a kiss in his check.

-EH?-Taiyou was suprised

-Relax Tai-kun! It's not necesary please.-Aoi start to laugth and Taiyou was impressioned.-Come on, smile! I want to see your smile, Tai-kun!

Taiyou was happy. He had meed an amazing friend. Well his only friend. He has no one and he didn't want to leave Aoi. He felt confortable with she.

-Can I get you home?

-Oh,ok I live in th hospital because I'm sick. You're my unique friend, Aoi-chan.

-It's ok Tai-kun come on! I will visit you every day, ok?

-Arigatou!- Taiyou smile happily.

-EEEHHH AOOII-CHAAAN- Kyousuke ran to where they were.

-Ah Kyou-kun! Look he is Tai-kun a new friend!

Kyousuke look at he angrily.-Ah hello. Eto Aoi shall we go to the park?.

-Eh? Gommen Kyou-kun. I'm going with Taiyou at the hospital. Bye bye!

Aoi and Taiyou ran from there, holding their hands. And Kyousuke was furious...

_..._

_**NOW**_

-You leave now.-said Kyousuke dryly.

-But why?

-Come on I need to talk with you.-Kyousuke hold his arm with force and they leave the house...and Aoi alone.

-But...Kyou-kun...Taiyou-kun... What's happening?


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi was waiting for her two best friends, Taiyou and Kyousuke, at the street. She was holding her necklace with the form of a blue cloud.

_Please...Kyou-kun...Taiyou-kun...What's happening? I need to know... what you're hidding to me..._

_..._

Kyousuke and Taiyou went to an old alley.

-What happen with you Churugi-kun?-said Taiyou while he was trying to escape from Kyousuke's hand.

-Don't call me like that. I'm not ''Churugi''. And this is serious Ame-baka.

-Eh don't insult me, Churugi-kun! And what do you want of me? I was willing to invite Aoi-chan to go for a walk in the park but suddenly you appeared here a-

-I'm in love with Aoi-chan

Taiyou stop talking.

-W-W-W-W-WHAAAT? Do you love Aoi-chan?

-Yes - Kyousuke frowned-And I want to see you away from her.

-No.-Taiyou crossed his arms.-Because I love her too.

-I hate you. I REALY hate you. You won't be near Aoi.

-And why? You don't know if she likes you. But I have been with Aoi much time than you.

-But Aoi thinks that you are in love with Nanobana!

-WHAT? I don't like Kinako-chan...Aoi-chan thinks that?...Aoi...no...-Taiyou was so sad. He just wanted to run and hug Aoi-chan.

_Aoi...why do you think that? I really love you...Nanobana is only a friend...but you..._

_..._

-Ah... Where are Kyou-kun and Taiyou-kun? I think they were around here-

A hand held her arm.

-W-W-W-WHAT?

-Tehehehe...you will come with me, pretty girl...shall we play a game?...a game with my rules?...

-No..NO! HELP!

The tall boy and Aoi escaped away from there but he left a note before fleeing.

_..._

-Mmm?- Taiyou had a sense of foreboding.

-What happen Ame-baka?-asked Kyousuke suprised.

-A-Aoi...AOI! She is in danger! I know it!

-What are you saiying?

-Come on, Churugi!- Taiyou run but it was harmful to him. Kyousuke was beside him and they two arrive to Tsurugi's house.

In the house was no one. It was totaly alone. Taiyou tried to call Aoi in his phone...but nothing. Taiyou and Kyousuke sat down on the sofa.

-I knew this would happen...but if I can do something...eh?

-What's on Ame-baka?

-Look Churugi there is a note on the floor!

-Let me see...

_**Hello stupids...Tehehehe...I have seen you so many time ago...Now I can claim what is mine...YES your little friend...Tehehehe...You will not never see her again...**_

-No...NOOO!..Aoi-chan...-Taiyou starts to cry and Kyousuke, furiously, pulled the paper.

-Dammit...Wait a moment...-Kyousuke open the paper again. It's Sangoku-sempai's handwriting...No...Or yes...

_..._

_**DAYS AGO IN THE RAIMON SOCCER CLUB**_

-Ok minna stop! Please put all the balls in the trolley.-said coach Endou.

-Hey Tenma, wait!-a short girl said.

-Eh Kinako-chan what's it?

-Eto...well...MINNA-SAN I'M IN LOVE WITH THE CAPITAINNNN TENMAA!

-WHAAAAT?

-Ki-Kinako-chan...

-Tehehe...It's true and I want that all the people knows it.

Aoi was looking impresioned.-But now...-She was looking at her friend Taiyou. He was with a sad expresion in his face.-I supposed it...Taiyou loves Kinako-chan...-Aoi sat down.

-Oe Aoi-chan!

-Eh? Ah Sangoku-sempai...

-Come on why are you like this?

-Please let me alone... I don't want to talk with you.

Aoi stood up and go where Akane and Shindou were. They where talking about their date. Sangoku was angry. Kyousuke, that was behind he, listened something that shocks him.

_Aoi...One day you will be mine...Tehehehe..._

_..._

_**PRESENT**_

-Oh gosh...-Kyousuke stood up.

-Hey Churugi! What happen? Are you listen t-

-SANGOKU-SEMPAI!

-What?

-Yes, he kidnapped Aoi! He said that day that he wants her...

-Oh no... We need to save her!

-OK let's ask Tenma! He knows where Sangoku lives.

-No...Tenma no...He is with...Kinako-chan...-Taiyou said in a sad tone.

-BUT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU? YOU LOVE AOI OR KINAKO AME-BAKA?!-Kyousuke cried

-Eh?...Yes...I...love...AOI-CHAN!

-Ok so come on! Let's ask Tenma!

-Yeah let's save Aoi!

Kyousuke and Taiyou ran in Tenma's house direction. They were working toguether for protect the most important person in their live...


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayoo minna-san! Here is the 3 chapter of this story...but is TOO SHORT ( I was busy sorry!) Donn't worry because the 4th will be better! ;D SOORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I'M SPANISH! :S (I don't own Inazuma characters they're of LEVEL 5) KyouTaiAoi, ShinAka and some TenKina. Enjoy it!

* * *

Kyousuke and Taiyou were in front of the building were Tenma lives. Outside was his dog, Sasuke, sleeping.

''Well, Ame-baka, knock the door.''-said Kyousuke, looking at the orange-haired boy.

''M-ME? But why me? What happen with you? Are your hand hurt or something like that?'' Taiyou was disappointed. Kyousuke can knock the door perfectly. Kyousuke turned in front of Taiyou. ''Ah do you want to know the reason? Because you're one of Matsukaze's best friends.''

''...'' Taiyou didn't said nothing. Kyousuke was saiying the truth. And he thought that if he don't knock that door, his friend Aoi... ''OK, I will do it for Aoi! Because I love her!'' Taiyou cried. The door was open. Tenma and Kinako were looking at him with surprise eyes.

''Ah, that's what you thought and so you reject me, no Taiyou-kun?'' Kinako was smiling at him. ''Ye-Yeah, Kinako-chan, sorry... But Aoi was my first friend and my feelings for her won't change! Never!'' Taiyou blushed. His eyes shone. ''I need to save her. Because I want her with me...''

''And me? I also were your first friend.'' Kyousuke said to him, but Taiyou wasn't listening. ''Hey Ame-baka are you lis-''

''Tenma! Were does Sangoku lives?''

''Eh? Sangoku-sempai? What happened with he? Tenma was desconcertated. He didn't know anything of the happen. Taiyou walked in front of him and looked at his eyes.''Tenma! Sangoku kidnapped Aoi!''

''WHAT!'' They hear to voices more behind. The two behind them were Shindou and Akane, holding their hands. Akane hugged Shindou,she was terrified.'' Akane-chan, are you OK?'' Ask Shindou worried. ''I-I just knew...'' Akane said, still hugging Shindou. ''I hear Sangoku-sempai saying that he wants Aoi. He is obsessed with her. I didn't know that he will do something like that... Shin-sama I'm scared!'' Shindou hugged her strongly. ''Akane-chan, relax. You're with me and I'll protect you.'' He kissed her forehead. Kyousuke looked at the floor. ''Aoi, I wasn't able to protect you...''

''OK, let us help you, please!'' Shindou said. He look at Akane and she nodded. ''And Kyousuke...You also love Aoi don't you?'' Shindou asked. ''Tsk.'' Kyousuke stood up and went outside.'' Ok...''

''Well Sangoku-sempai lives over here.'' Tenma marked in a local map.''OK LEEETS GO AND SAVE AOI-CHAAN!'' Cried Kinako; she was absolutly excited.

The group runned in Sangoku's house direction...

_..._

''Please, let me go!'' Aoi cried. She was in a little room with only a window and a bed. She was terrified. She only can think in her friends...

'' .Nooo, little pretty girl, tehehehe...'' sang Sangoku. He laught loudly. ''A couple of minutes more and we play, ok? Don't be impatient, my darling...''

Aoi started to cry. She didn't like to be alone. ''Please...Kyou-kun...Taiyou-kun...I need help...''

_..._

''Look! There is Sangoku-sempai's house!'' cried Tenma. I was and old and dirty building with five floors.

''Ok, thanks Tenma and the others and bla bla bla...COME ON AME-BAKA!- cried Kyousuke. He was furious. ''I will destroy him with multiple Death Drops... Aoi... That he has done...IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!''

''Churugi... You really love Aoi-chan... But I won't give up!'' Taiyou thought. ''OE YOU!'' Shindou cried. ''You will need this.'' He gave them a ball. ''Come on you can!'' Shindou, Akane, Kinako and Tenma nodded. ''Minna...Arigatou!'' Taiyou said. Kyousuke only semi-smile.

Now the both of them were there ready, to save their friend...

* * *

AAAND HERE FINISH THE CHAPTER 3! sorry if you think that is too short, I don't have much time :S


	4. Chapter 4

_**HAAAAII MINNA-SAN! Here is the 4th chapter of this exciting love story...Weeeell enjoy it! (I don't know...It's too short maybe?) I don't own the Inazuma Characters! They are of LEVEL 5! KyouTaiAoi; ShinAka; TenKina...and Sangoku in the ''dark side'' ;D (sorry for the mistakes!)**_

* * *

Taiyou and Kyousuke entered the building. They climbed up the stairs to the 3rd floor. They stoped in front of the door ''A''.

''Well here is. Inside there is Aoi...but also Sangoku and It can be dangerous. Hey Churugi, do you have a plan?...Churugi?''

Kyousuke was trembling. He was furious. Everytime he thinks that Aoi is in this trouble because of him...because he couldn't protect her with time...

''OK Ame-baka. This is the plan. We enter in the room, then you go and search Aoi. Meanwhile I KILL Sangoku with multiple Death Drops. You got that?'' said Kyousuke with fury in his tone.

''C-Churugi are you serious?'' Taiyou was surprised,and also, scared.

''No, just kidding. I will leave him in the hospital for one or two weeks. And now, give me Shindou's ball.''

Kyousuke kicks the ball with all his might, but the door was hard to break.

''Ame-baka. Burn the door with your Sunshine Force.''

''W-What? Churugi are you crazy?! If you do it you will-''

Kyousuke grabbed his arm. ''Do it. NOW.''

''S-Sorry but...I can't...'' stammered Taiyou.

Kyousuke pushed him and Taiyou fell to the ground.

''You...You aren't in love with Aoi.''

Taiyou was surprised. ''_But, I love Aoi...or not?''_ He thought.

_..._

_**INSIDE THE ROOM**_

''Aoi...darling I need to go to buy some food, OK? Don't wait for me!'' reply Sangoku.

''...''

''Eh are you listen to me? Oh, you're sleeping! Sooorry! Weeell...bye bye darling!'' Sangoku got his keys and some shopping bags.

_..._

_**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**_

*the doorknob starts to turn*

''Churugi, stop! Sangoku it's going to open the door!'' Taiyou held his arms.''Come, over there!''

The two hid in the abandoned elevator. Kyousuke was looking at Sangoku with furious eyes.

''Churugi now we can enter and save Aoi!''

''No we can't because you don't want to burn the door.''

''We can enter without burning anything!''

''OK, Genius, open the door if you can.''

Taiyou gots up and walked in front of the door. He took a quick look and smile. ''OK, I did it!''

''WHAT! It's imposible Ame-baka! How...Why...?''

''Sangoku... he isn't so clever...He forgot to close the door!'' Taiyou starts to laugth.

''OK, OK, Ame-baka, you win this time!''Kyousuke smile. ''_Aoi...now we can be toghether..._''

...

_**IN THE STREET**_

''Shin-sama...I'm hungry...'' said Akane hugging her boyfriend, Shindou.

''Eh? OK, Akane-chan, I have some cookies and juice.''

''Shindou-sempaiii...?'' A short girl with big brown eyes looked at him. He understand at the moment.

''OK, OK, Kinako-chan you can eat too.''

''YESS, ARIGATOUU!'' She clap her hands happily.''Itadakimasuu!...EH?¿?¿'' Suddenly she stops and cried.''TEEEENMAAAA LOOK! SANGOKU-SEMPAI!

''Shhh, Kinako-chan be quie-...SANGOKU-SEMPAAAAI?''cried also Tenma, looking at the same position as his girfriend.

Shindou gots up. ''Now is Taiyou and Tsurugi's oportunity...please, do it quickily...''

_..._

_**INSIDE THE ROOM**_

Taiyou and Kyousuke went into the room. There was no-one.

''Aoi! Were are you?!''cried Kyousuke, worried.''Please, answer!''

Nothing. Only the noice of the TV.

''Ame-baka, turn the TV off.''

''Why allways me? What happen with you? I'm not YOUR servant.''

''DO IT. NOOW!'' cried Kyousuke. Taiyou jumped and ran to turn off the TV.

_**CRASH!**_

''EH? Be carrefull Ame-baka! You're so clumsy!''

''I was not me! I didn't touch nothing! And the noice comes from Sangoku's room!''

''OK,OK...If you didn't broke nothing...that mean...''

The two looked at each.

''**AOI!**''

Taiyou and Kyousuke ran to the corridor.

''OK, Ame-baka, you search here and I search in the other rooms, ok?''

''Ok,Churugi!''

Taiyou went into Sangoku's room. ''_Why Churugi want to search in the other rooms when the noice comes from here? That's suspicious..._'' He looked arround the room.

_**CRASH!**_

''EH? The noice another time!'' Taiyou look at the wall. ''Ugh?'' He watch a little door in one corner. ''A door?! That mean...Aoi-chan!''

Taiyou use Shindou's ball. ''SUNSHINE STORM!'' His shot broke the door. He went downstairs. He look arround and he saw a figure on the floor. She was crouched and shaking with fear. She was holding a necklace in her hand.

''A-Aoi-chan!'' Taiyou said. The figure turn on his direction. She was looking at him with tearful eyes.

''Ta...Ta...Tai-kun?''

''AOI-CHAN!'' Taiyou ran and hugged her. Aoi start to cry.

''Tai-kun, it's you! Oh god...you're here...'' She sobbed uncontrollably.

Taiyou stoked her hair.''Shhh...Aoi-chan...please be quiet...I'm here with you...I'm protecting you...'' He kissed softly her forehead. Aoi blushed. ''Aoi-chan...''

''AME-BAKAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!'' cried Kyousuke.

''Eh? Kyou-kun is here too?'' Aoi stood up and leave Taiyou alone.

''Aoi-chan...but...'' Taiyou was a bit angry and sad a the same time.

''Ame-bakaa!''Kyousuke was standing at Sangoku's room.''Where are y-''

Aoi ran outside the door in the wall and hugged Kyousuke.

''Wha-what?...AOI-CHAN!'' Kyousuke blushed a lot. He hugged her too. ''Aoi-chan...are you OK? Has the dammit Sangoku...?''

''No, Kyou-kun. I'm OK...Kyou-kun...'' She start to cry again. Kyousuke was holding her strongly. ''Aoi-chan...''

Suddenly the entrance door opened...

* * *

**_Tehehe...and FINISH! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER 5 FOR MOREE (AND SHALL WE FINISH THE STORY? I DON'T KNOW...IT'S A SURPRISE! ;D)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OHAYOOO MINNA-SAN! Here is the chapter 5 of this exciting love story...Weeell nothing to say...(I don't own the Inazuma Characters they're of LEVEL 5! :D)**_

_**SORRY FOR MISTAKES! AH, AND I ACCEPT REQUESTS IF YOU WANT! (PM)**_

_**KyouTaiAoi only in this chapter... TOO SHORT :S BUT ENJOY IT!**_

* * *

The door opened and enter Sangoku with a smile in his face.

''HELLO MY DAR-''His smile quickily faded.

''Hello dear, how about at work?'' said Kyousuke, leaning in a corner, staring at him.

''You...What are you doing here, Tsurugi?''

''Oh nothing.'' Kyousuke walked towards him. ''Well...here...just handing out, you know.'' Kyousuke was in front of Sangoku. ''And you?...Sangoku-sempai?''

Sangoku looked at Kyousuke. Then he looked arround and he saw...Aoi with Taiyou!

The orange-haired boy was hugging her. She was terrified.

''Sangoku...NO!'' Aoi cried. She was shocked.

''You...'' Kyousuke was furious. ''Tell me...had you done something to Aoi? EH SANGOKU!'' Kyousuke held his neck. ''Listen...I will...you...'' He was out of control.

''L-LET ME OUT!''

''But, why my dear friend? We are only playing a game...'' Kyousuke said, in a sarcastic tone. ''A game...WITH MY RULES!''

Kyousuke increasingly squeezed harder Sangoku's neck, because of the fury he felt for what had done that unhappy to Aoi.

''Ame-baka! Take Aoi out!''

''Churugi...but you?''

''I will go in a couple of minutes! Come on, Ame-baka!''

''OK...Aoi, let's go...'' Taiyou looked at his friend. Aoi refused.

''But, what will happen to Kyou-kun? I don't want to leave him alone...''

''Aoi...why...you..are...'' Taiyou was sad and he start to he knows that Aoi really loves Kyousuke. ''Aoi! Please...'' Taiyou grab her hand and they ran outside the room.

''Eh? Tai-kun, what are you doing!''

Meanwhile, Sangoku hit Kyousuke in the stomach and he broke free.

''Dammit boy...Be ready to suffer for free that Sorano girl.''

Kyousuke and Sangoku started to fight. Meanwhile Taiyou was running holding Aoi's arm. They were going downstairs.

''Tai-kun! Stop, please!'' Aoi cried to the orange-haired boy, but he didn't listen to her. ''Running it's bad for you, Tai-kun! STOOOP!''

They went outside the building, and Taiyou stoped running. He was brething hard. ''Arf, arf...Aoi...chan...I...need...a...''

She put an inhaler in his mouth. ''Tai-kun...I was talking with your doctor and he tell me that you need this in this case...'' She press the inhaler and Taiyou breath it. In a couple of seconds he felt better.

''Aoi-chan...thanks a lot...'' He hold her hand and he was looking at her. Aoi looked at him too. She noticed that he blushed a bit. ''You are allways worried about me...but why? Why are you so kind with me? I can't understa-''

Aoi kissed his check. ''Tai-kun, we are friends you know... and I also...well...I also love you!''

Taiyou blushed more than before. ''Aoi-chan...I...''

But he couldn't finish the frase, because in this moment Kyousuke arrives. He was very injured.

''Kyou-kun!'' Aoi said.

Kyousuke looked at her. He blushed quickily. ''Aoi...'' He ran and he hugged her. ''Aoi-chan... I love you...I'm in love with you since we where childs...You always been kind to me...''

Aoi blushed. ''_What? Kyou-kun also loves me? Oh no...what I should do now...I love Tai-kun, but Kyou-kun...I also have feelings for him. And Tai-kun was in love with Kinako-chan... Everytime he saw her...he feel sad...and Kyou-kun? No, he don't love any other girl. He is allways with me. Kyou-kun..._'' Aoi thought.

''Eh? Aoi-chan, I also love you!'' Taiyou cried. Aoi blushed. Her face was red like a tomato.

''...''

Kyousuke and Taiyou were looking at the girl. The two of them were waiting for an answer. Who will Aoi choose?

* * *

**_FINISH HERE...(vote in messages who will Aoi choose: Kyousuke or Taiyou! If you want of course... ;D)_**


	6. ALTERNATIVE FINAL: The sun

**_OHAYOO MINNA-SAN! Here is the FIRST FINAL of 'The Figth For The Sky'! A TaiAoi one! And Kyousuke with someone unexpected..._**

**_Weeeell enjoy it! ;D (I don't own the Inazuma characters, they are of LEVEL 5! :S) Sorry for mistakes or bad grammar! _**

* * *

_The sun_

''S-Sorry...but...'' Aoi swallowed. ''Kyou-kun forgive me but I love Tai-kun!'' She cried. Her face was red.

''Aoi-chan!'' Taiyou hugged her.

''B-But...'' Kyousuke was sad. ''Tsk'' He turned on and he leave them alone.

''Kyou-kun...Sorry but this are my real feelings...'' Aoi turned now.''Tai-kun...'' She put her hands around his neck and put her face near his. ''I always thought that you were crushed with Kinako-chan...''

Taiyou looked at her, surprised. ''What? Me? No, I'm not crushed with Kinako! Aoi... What made you think that?'' He caressed her check softly.

''Eh...W-Well...You eyes...Your expression...You look sad...''

Taiyou noticed that Aoi whan to leave him. But he hold her arms.

''Eh? Tai-kun...''

''Aoi-chan...I love you since we were childs! You allways took care of me. I hate hospital lunch and dinner, and you come, allways to give me your meals! Please...''

Both of them were totaly blushed. And Aoi was surprised; now she was... in Taiyou's arms. She was hugging her childhood friend, the person that she loves. Their faces were very close to each other. Taiyou caressed her hair; menawhile Aoi was playing with his hair too.

''Aoi...I want to be out the hospital...to stay with you...''

''You can, Tai-kun. You only need to stay two days more. If you-''

''Don't say any word more, Aoi...'' Taiyou looked fixely Aoi.

And then they kissed. A pasional and long kiss.

''Tai-kun... I want to stay with you...''

''No, Aoi. You are now with me!'' Taiyou smiled.

Aoi smiled too. Now she was with the person she loved. ''_But, Kyou-kun?_'' Aoi thought.

''HEEEEII, TAIYOU-KUN! AOI-CHAAAN!'' cried a short girl.

''Kinako-chan!'' Aoi ran to her. ''Ah, also Shindou-sempai, Akane-chan and Tenma! Minna...''

''We were worried about you, Aoi.'' said Tenma.

''Taiyou-kun! Are you OK? And Tsurugi-kun?'' Kinako exclaimed hysterically.

''What? Kinako-chan, please be quiet... Yes I'm OK. And, Churugi? I don't know.''

''Amemiya-san'' Said Shindou. ''Why you call Tsurugi-kun, 'Churugi'?''

Everyone, except Aoi (she knows why), want to now it.

''Well... when we were children, and Churugi tell me his name, Tsurugi, I couldn't pronunce well the 'tsu' and I said 'chu'...hehehe, funny, isn't?'' Taiyou starts to laugh.

''Yes, it's funny, hehehehe!'' Kinako laugh too. The others didn't say nothing.

''Well, we need to call the police and also an ambulance...'' Said Tenma.

''OK, I call them.'' Akane took her phone.

''Well, Aoi-chan. What would you do now?'' asked Tenma, looking at the blue-haired girl.

''Mmm...'' She held Taiyou's hand. ''I think that I now it...'' She looked at him and smile.

Taiyou smiled too.

* * *

_**DAYS LATER**_

Sangoku was in the juvenile facility for the crime he commit. Meanwhile...

''Tai-kun...here you have...say AAA, hehehe.''

''OK, Aoi...AAA...mmm...Delicious! Hehe, I love your meals Aoi!''

''Hehehe...Thanks! Now taste the orange juice...''

''Mmm...It's my favourite! Aoi...''

They were on the park, doing a picnic. It was their third date.

''Tai-kun...If Sangoku-baka escapes...and...IF HE RETURNS AND TRY AGAIN TO KIDNAP ME?

Taiyou stood up and look to Aoi with shining eyes.

''Aoi! If this dammit boy returns and kidnap you again… I will burn his hands with my Sunshine Force! And then-.''

Aoi stood up too and kiss Taiyou. '' You don't need to say nothing else. You will protect me!''

They kissed again. Their tongues dance at the same time, and love can be breath in the air. Even they are in a public place. The people looked at them, with curiosity.

But they didn't notice that. And also…what happen to Tsurugi?

''Eto…Tai-kun.'' Aoi asked, interrupting the passionate kiss. ''What happen with Kyou-kun? I don't know nothing about he. Shall we go to his house?''

''Well, OK.'' Taiyou said, curtly.

* * *

_**IN FRONT OF TSURUGI'S HOUSE**_

''OK, let's knock the door.''

_DING DONG_

''Who is?'' Said a male voice softer than Kyousuke's one. Then, a tall man open the door.

''Oh, Yuichii-san, it's you!'' Said Aoi, happily. ''It's Kyou-kun at home?''

''Ah, Aoi and Taiyou!'' Said Kyousuke's big brother looking at they. Then he turned onto Aoi's direction. ''No, sorry. I think he is dating with…That girl, I think her name was Nozaki Sakura…

''What? Kyou-kun has a girlfriend?'' Aoi was surprised. ''_How quick!_'' She thought.

''Sakura-chan?!'' Taiyou cried. ''But, she…''

''Yes, she broke with her boyfriend, Matatagi Hayato. And she was disconsolate. My brother thought that he has a possibility. And yes. They are dating, I think in the mall. This is the second date, I think.'' Explains Yuichii.

At the moment arrives Kyousuke with his new girlfriend, Sakura.

''Eh? What are you doing here?'' Reply Kyousuke when he saw them.

''Oh, Ky- ,sorry I said, Tsurugi-kun, well…we…'' Aoi couldn't said nothing. She haven't got words for this scene.

''Nothing, Churugi , just passing by here and decided to come say 'hi'. Now 'HI'!'' Said Taiyou, smiling.

''Tsk, you and your stupids thinks, Ame-baka. OK, then I hope you to be happy. Bye Sorano-chan and Ame-baka. Bye Nii-san. Come on Saku-chan, let's go.''

''Haii, Kyou-kun!'' Said Sakura, happily. ''Bye Aoi-chan! See you tomorrow! Bye Taiyou-kun!''

Kyousuke and Sakura leave them. Aoi hugged Taiyou.

''You think that they're a good pairing? Kyousuke looks happy. I'm glad for him. Well, 'Ame-baka' let's go!''

''Aoi! Don't call me like that! You no please!''

'' 'Ame-baka', 'Ame-baka', 'Ame-bakaaa'. ''Sang Aoi. Then she started tickling Taiyou.

''Aoi…hehehehe…PLEASE STOP!...HEHEHE''Taiyou held her arms and then kissed her check softly. ''_I love you…_''

''Me too, Tai-kun!'' Said Aoi happily. ''Shall we return? ''

''Yes! Let's finish the date!''

They returned to the park, holding their hands, under the blue sky and the shining sun…

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! NEXT ONE: THE SWORD! ;D (KyouAoi) AND THEN THE REAL FINAL! REVIEW FOR OPINIONS! ;D**_


	7. ALTERNATIVE FINAL: The sword

_**OHAYOO MINNA-SAN! Here is the SECOND FINAL ******__of 'The Figth For The Sky'! A KyouAoi one! And Taiyou...weell with a girl non-mentioned (hehehe)_  


_********__****__Weeeell enjoy it! ;D (I don't own the Inazuma characters, they are of LEVEL 5! :S) Sorry for mistakes or bad grammar!_

* * *

_The sword****__  
_

''...''

''Aoi, tell us something!'' Reply Kyousuke, hystericaly.

Aoi looked at him with tearful eyes. Then she smile.

''I love you, Kyou-kun...''

Taiyou was shocked. ''W-WHAT?! You love him! But, why, Aoi-chan? I want to know it?!''

''Tai-kun...Your heart is...in love with another girl.'' Aoi said, in a low tone.

''Aoi...Maybe you...''Taiyou looked at the floor and then at her. ''Eh?'' He saw that Aoi was tired and her face was red...but not because of the blush. ''Aoi, are you O-''

Taiyou can't finish the sentence. In this moment Kyousuke...starts to cry.

''What? CHURUGI, ARE YOU CRYING?'' Taiyou was surpised.

''AOII!'' Kyousuke ran to her and hugged her with force.

''Kyou-kun...Also...you have...your feelings...your weak part...but I-''

Aoi faints in Kyousuke's arms.

''What! AOI!'' Kyousuke was out of control. He mix the sadness, hapiness and also fury (of Sangoku). ''AME-BAKA GO AND CALL TENMA AN THE OTHERS! QUICK!'' He looked at Taiyou with his cold and deep orange-colored eyes. Taiyou was terrified and worried at the same time.

''OK! Teeeenmaaaa! Shindou-kun and the others COOOME QUICKILY!

Tenma and the others arrived in a second.

''What happen to Aoi?'' Asked Shindou.

Akane took her phone. ''I will call an ambulance and-''

''QUICK! COME ON!'' Cried hystericaly Kyousuke, looking at Akane with painful eyes.

''AHH, SHIN-SAMA!'' She hugged Shindou, scared.

''Relax, Tsurugi.'' Reply Shindou, caressing his girlfriend's hair.

''Aoi-Aoi-Aoi-Aoi.'' Meanwhile, Kinako was clicking her face with a stick. Tenma was looking at Kinako with curiosity.

Kyousuke notice it. ''YOU, STOP NOW, LITTLE CRAZY GIRL! SHE IS NOT DEAD! AND YOU, TEN-BAKA, WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?! TAKE CONTROL WITH THIS 'HYPERACTIVE GIRL'!'' Kyousuke cried to Kinako and then he turned to Tenma. She hid behind Tenma.

''S-Sorry, Tsurugi-kun.'' Kinako throw the stick and sat down.

''M-Me too...'' Said Tenma, looking at the floor. ''And don't call me Ten-baka! I'm not Taiyou!''

''Eh, Tenma not defend him!'' Taiyou cried, indignant.

''YOU TWO SHUT UP! NOW!'' Shrieked Kyousuke. Tenma and Taiyou sat down with Kinako. Then Kyousuke turned to Aoi and he hugged her. Her hands and her face were cold. He kissed her check and then he caressed it. ''Aoi...WHERE HE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE?! YOU, STRANGE GIRL!''

He talked to Akane. She was terrified and she whispered something to Shindou.

''Akane says that they are coming.''

''Tsk, they are so slow.'' Kyousuke was stressed. He grabbed Aoi, carefully. ''I will go to the hospital...BY FOOT!'' Kyousuke cried and then he starts to run.

''But, Churugi! If you run you could harm her!'' Taiyou cried to him, a second before he began to run. ''Please wait a couple of minutes more...''

When Taiyou finish his frace, Kinako stood up. ''LOOK! THE AMBULANCE!"

They run to the vehicle. Kyousuke was very worried. ''_Aoi...please, be strong...''_

* * *

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

The group was waiting outside for the doctor. Kyousuke was walking, worried and sad at the same time. The doctor came out, ten minutes after.

''And Aoi! Tell me, NOW!'' Kyousuke held his neck. He was furious.

''EG-AHG-PLEASE...LETG...ME...AGG''

''Tsurugi! Relax, please!'' Shidou hold his arm, and Kyousuke let go the doctor.

''Ahhh...please, keep calm...the girl...is...fine...'' He said, with no air.

Kyousuke smile big. ''C-Can I see her?''

''Y-Yes you can, but don't kill he ...''

Kyousuke began to mourn and ran into the hospital.

''Phew, what a relief ...'' Tenma snorted.

''Yes, yes, yes, I want to see Aoi-chan tooo!'' Kinako cried, happily.

''I wait for you here...'' Said Taiyou, in a low tone.

''You don't want to come, Amemiya-san?''

''No, Shindou, don't worry.'' He answer with an strange smile.

* * *

_**INSIDE AOI'S ROOM**_

Kyousuke entered the room, quickily and he saw Aoi in a little bed. She was sleeping. She went to her. ''Aoi...'' He start to cry again, but he stop in a instant. He noticed something warm in his check. It was Aoi's hand.

''Kyou-kun...Thanks for protect me...I said to you, when we were children, that you will be stronger tha me!'' She smile at Kyousuke. He hugged her, strongly.

''Aoi! Thanks for all! I-I love you too...'' Kyousuke was quite blushed.

''You look cute when you are blushed, Kyou-kun.''

Kyousuke smile and then he caressed her hair. Their faces were very close to each other... and Kyousuke was blush. Aoi looked at him, with her shining and deep blue eyes...

''My little Sorano...''

''Kyou-kun...Hehe!'' She smile big at him.

They were ready for a kiss... but no.

''AOOOOII!'' Cried Kinako, entered the room. She looked at they. ''S-Sorry! I interrupt something?"

"YES, Kinako-chan. You are disturbing." Kyosuke looked at her, frowning.

"Don't be mad with her, my dear Kyou-kun." Said Aoi.

"OK, but now, Kinako-chan...go ouside."

"AHH Kyou-kun, you're so-''

"NOW!"

"O-K-E-Y!" Kinako went ouside.

"Hehehe, Kyou-kun!" Aoi smiled at him again. "For where we we-"

Kyousuke pounced on her and kissed her. Aoi pushed him.

"Kyou-kun!"

"What happen, Sorano? It's normal, I said that I love you...!"

"No, that was great, but don't interrump me when I'm talking!" She said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Hehehe...Aoi..."

They kissed again, but now with more passion. Shindou, Tenma, Akane and Kinako were looking at them.

''Ah, the love... You remember our first date, Shin-sama?"

"Yes, Akane-chan, I will never forguet it!"

Then they kissed too.

"Ahhh, my little Tenmy, you also want a kiss, no?'' Kinako asked to Tenma.

"Yes, sweety, hehehe!"

_Love can be breathed in the ambience..._

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

"Kyou-kun!" Aoi cried to her boyfriend.

She was in her bedroom and Kyousuke was at the kitchen.

"What's up, Sorano?"

"Were are my muffins? I prepare five for eating later with some tea...And I don't find them. You know something? "

"Eh...I don't know..." stammered Kyousuke.

Aoi went to the kitchen.

"Aha! You were eating them! You are a fibber, my dear Kyou-kun!" Aoi tickled Kyousuke.

"Hehehe, Sorano, stop!" Kyousuke held her hands and kissed her check. "And my flan? I was searching it..."

"Ah, the flan... I ate it a little while ago. I thought that you...well, hehehe...Yeah, okay, I'm guilty!"

"Sorano..." He tickled her.

"Hehehe, Kyou-kun!" She smile big at him. "But, I have a doub...why you now call me Sorano?''

"Oh that? I don't want to call you the same, like Ame-baka..."

"Eh, OK! Hehehe...I wonder how will Taiyou-kun be now..."

"He is with another girl, I supposed." Kyousuke said. "My nii-san told me that a couple of days ago."

"Well, I'm glad for he! He will be happy, with the correct person..."

"Yes, but my flan?"

"Hehehe, Kyou-kun..."

_He will protect she...like a knight protects his castle..._

* * *

___**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! NEXT AND FINAL ONE: THE REAL FINAL (AoiX?) **____**REVIEW FOR OPINIONS! ;D**_


	8. FINAL: The destiny of the sky

_**Rosy: Sorry for late update! Here is the last chapter of 'The Fight for the Sky' fanfic! And the winner is...**_

_**Robin: Dunno say it!**_

_**Rosy: Ah, gommen! Just read the story! (Hehe... *dark aura*)**_

_**Robin: Rosy...?**_

_**Rosy: Oh, gommen! Well... Sorry for: Mistakes, bad grammar, characters to OOC, etc... Well, many things! Ah, and if you don't like this final you can read the alternatives! (The sword and the sun.) I changed the rating because of this chapter, and also Sangoku's scenes of the others!**_

_**Robin: She dunno own Inazuma characters!**_

_**Rosy: Yeah, who wanna own that little badass people?**_

_**Tsurugi: You... *pushes her***_

_**Rosy: AH! Sorry, Tsurugi the badass! Well... Enjoy it!**_

* * *

"..."

"Aoi-chan! Say something!"

Aoi was shocked. She don't know what to do. She was standng in front of the two person that she loves. But now she needs to select only one. Kyousuke was getting angry.

"Aoi!" Shouted him. Taiyou pouted to him.

"Churugi! You cannot look that she is shocked? You're so insensitive!"

Kyousuke noticed that and he looked down. "Yeah, I forget. Sorry, Aoi... " He was sad, because he wanna know if she really loves him.

Aoi lowered her head. "S-sorry... " Taiyou and Kyousuke looked at each other. Aoi closed her eyes.

"S-sorry, but I cannot select one of you!"

Kyousuke lost his patient. Taiyou only smiled a bit, in a sarcasm mode.

"WHAT?" He cried. Aoi was so scared, and she wanted to invent something and ran from here.

"I'm in love... With... Another boy!"

Taiyou and Kyousuke shocked. "WHAAAAAAT?!" Cried at the same time. Aoi noddled.

"Gommen... "She ran away from there. Taiyou started to laugh and Kyousuke sat down.

"Whoa, Aoi, that was great... Aoi?" Taiyou searched at the blunette but he couldn't find her.

"She is... Gone." He began to mourn, with his hands on his face. Taiyou sat behind Kyousuke and patted his back.

"Come on... " Said him. Kyousuke looked up and grabbed Taiyou's neck.

"You didn't love her, no?" He asked, furious. Taiyou pushed him and started playing with his (own) hair.

"And what if I dunno love her?" Said him, in a happy tone. Kyousuke was furious (and sad) at the same time.

"Because of you I lost the love of my life! I lost that battle! You... " He slapped Taiyou, and the other fell to the ground. Then Kyousuke chased Aoi. Tenma and the others arrived where Taiyou was.

"Whoa, Taiyou-kun, what happen?" Tenma asked to him.

"Your face is red!" Kinako exclaimed, happily and then she poked him with her finger.

"AUCH! Kinako-chan!" Taiyou shouted. Akane laughed.

"Hihi... It's funny!"

Shindou was worried of something. "Amemiya... Where are Tsurugi and Aoi?"

Taiyou looked down. "Well... Aoi told us that she was in love with another boy... And she ran away. Churugi got angry and slapped me... That stupid!"

"But Amemiya... " He asked again. "Do you love Aoi?"

"Well... No at all." He said, smiling. Shindou slapped him.

"AAAHH! Shindou-kun, you too?"

Shindou pouted at him. "Yeah, I hate harnessed people. You only do that for spoil Tsurugi's relationship? You're horrible, Amemiya."

"Yes, yes! Ame-baka, Ame-baka!" Sang Kinako, happily. Akane and Tenma laughed.

Taiyou was getting angry. "Stop, now!"

Shindou hugged his girlfriend. "You are silly, Amemiya. Love is the most beautiful thing at the world... No, Akane-chan?" He caressed her hair.

"Yes, Shin-sama... Hihi!"

Taiyou looked down again. "Did I... Do the wrong thing?"

* * *

Kyousuke was chasing Aoi but quickily, he lost sight of her.

"AOI!" He cried while he was running.

"AAHH!" A soft, girly and familiar voice for Kyousuke cried no to far from there. He reconized that voice.

"Aoi! She is in danger!" He ran from where the shouts were. He stopped in front of an alley, and he saw his dear friend surrounded of gansters. He ran to there and pushed that crazy man. Aoi looked up.

"K-Kyou-kun... " She said in a soft tone. Kyousuke was happy to listen her voice again.

"Aoi, don't worry. I will protect you from that stupids!" Then he began to fight with that people. He was so good fighting, thankfuly at his brother's classes when they were children.

In five minutes, the man were lying at the ground. Kyousuke won. Aoi stood up and went to him.

"Kyou-kun, are you OK? I was worried, if that people... Well... "

Kyousuke hugged her. "Aoi... " Then he began to mourn. "This wouldn't happen if you decided been with me, Aoi! Taiyou didn't love you! But I do, Aoi... I adore you... "

Aoi lowered her head. "Kyou-kun... Let me out, please... You cannot understand my situation... " But Kyousuke didn't release her. He started kissing her neck.

"Kyou-kun, stop!" She said, but he didn't stop. Now he bit her ear.

"I love you too much Aoi... " Kyousuke hugged her tighly. Aoi was scared and she pushed him.

"Stay away from me!" She cried. Kyousuke lost his patience.

"NO! YOU'RE MINE!" Kyousuke pushed her and Aoi fell to the ground. He stood over her and started kissing her neck again.

"AHHH! HELP M-" Kyousuke covered her mouth.

"Shh, don't shout, my dear Aoi... " He blushed hard. He was swear of the emotion he felt in that moment... He was with the person he loves!

Aoi was terrified. "_I must do something! But, what?..._" She tried to push him again. Kyousuke grabbed her arms.

"Aoi, don't be like that... " He brought his face close to hers. When Kyousuke do that, Aoi had an idea.

"_Yeah! I will do that! I don't have another via for escape..._" She kissed Kyousuke. Then she cut the kiss and shouted: "NOW!" She pushed him, quickily. Kyousuke landed onto trash bags.

"Auch! Aoi... " He said with no forces. Aoi knew that. She stood up and straightened her skirt.

"I know that of you, Kyou-kun. When we were children and I kissed you at your check, you became weak. I dunno why, but I still remember. And now... I need to tell you something." She stood up in front of Kyousuke.

"I have boyfriend... "

Kyousuke opened big his eyes. "Wha... ?"

"Yeah, but no before. Now I have boyfriend."

Kyousuke tried to stood up but he couldn''t. He glared at Aoi with tearfull eyes. "Why...?"

"S-sorry, but I love him since... Well... "

"And who is that boy?"

Aoi swallowed. "S-Shinsuke-kun... "

Kyousuke shocked. "WHAAT? YOU AND THAT 'SHORTY'?!"

Aoi was angry. "Dunno call him a 'shorty'! I love him! And... And... You know, Kyou-kun? Now I HATE you!" She said and then she ran away.

Kyousuke began to mourn. "Aoi... "

* * *

_Days later_

Aoi and Shinsuke were dating at the park with also Tenma, Kinako, Shindou and Akane. No one knows when Kyousuke wents. Taiyou was at the hospital again. His ilness was getting better, but he was still thinking if he had done the best think leaving Aoi.

* * *

**_Rosy: I dunno like that... I wanna make ShinAoi scenes but I no had time... GOMMEN! (And also sorry for Tsurugi's scenes...)_**

**_Robin: You're a disaster..._**

**_Rosy: I know, OK? *sigh* Weell, for anything... Reviews or PM me! Sorry also for make characters too OOC!_**

**_Robin: Dunno flames..._**

**_Rosy: Yeah, please... I know that I make many mistakes... I will post another Aoi X Someone fanfic! (No now, gommen too much work... ) So you can vote for the boy at my poll! (Is on my profile)_**

**_Robin: Rosy, dunno use your fanfics for publicity..._**

**_Rosy: Gommen! Weeell..._**

**_Both: See you! ;D_**


End file.
